


Justice

by Servena



Series: Justice [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Acceptance, Fights, Gen, Homophobia, Protectiveness, Queer Character, Queer!Eugene Roe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: „Somebody gonna tell me what happened? Anybody?”





	Justice

Winters leaned onto his desk to take a look at the two soldiers standing in front of him. On the one side was Private John Falsey, a recent replacement who was currently pressing a handkerchief to his bloody nose. On the other stood Corporal Joseph D. Liebgott, still red in the face with rage.

Winters put the report he had been working on aside and sighed. “Somebody gonna tell me what happened?” Nobody spoke. “Anybody?” Silence filled the office, broken only by Private Falsey’s occasional sniffling and Liebgott’s heavy breath.

Winters fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Fine. Private Falsey, get yourself cleaned up. You can go.”

The replacement hurried out of the room as if a whole platoon of krauts was after him. As soon as the door was pulled shut from the other side Winters turned to Liebgott. “Joe, you gonna tell me what happened?”

Liebgott shifted on his feet. “Private Falsey cut himself on his bayonet while cleaning it. The Doc wanted to take a look at it, but Falsey wanted Spina instead.”

Winters frowned. “Why was that?”

Liebgott met his gaze. “He said he didn’t want no queer touching him, and that by all rights the Doc should be court-martialed.”

Winters almost winced. “So naturally”, he said slowly, “you punched him in the face.”

Liebgott held his gaze without blinking. “Yes, sir.”

Winters sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“The Doc wouldn’t’ve done it” Liebgott said. “Ain’t in his nature.”

“But it is in yours.” It wasn’t a question, and Liebgott didn’t answer. Everybody in Easy Company knew that Liebgott had the temper of a German hand grenade, only with a shorter fuse time. Everybody except Private Falsey, apparently.

“Are you gonna punish me, Sir?” Liebgott asked after a moment of silence.

“Would that stop you from doing it again?” he asked.

“No, Sir”, Liebgott replied calmly.

“Then I won’t punish you.” When Liebgott didn’t move, he added: “You can go.”

He turned back to his report, but then he looked back up. “Oh, and Joe?”

Liebgott stopped at the door and looked back over his shoulder. “Sir?”

Winters weighed his words for a moment. “Please tell Private Falsey that he cannot choose his own medic and that if he has a problem with that, he can come and talk to me.”

Liebgott’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “With pleasure, Sir.”

He closed the door behind him and Winters could hear his quick steps move down the corridor.

“Yeah” he mumbled with a small smile. “I can imagine.”


End file.
